


Evening Routines

by Trashibesensei



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Constipation, F/F, Pre-Canon, useless lesbians being useless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 11:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17120210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashibesensei/pseuds/Trashibesensei
Summary: Every night, Adora and Catra find themselves sharing the same bed. Sometimes, this proved to be more of a struggle than on other days, but they both knew they needed the presence of the other to fall asleep, it having become such an intrinsic habit for both of them that they wouldn't want to change their evening routine in the slightest if not absolutely necessary.(or: scratching and snuggling in Adora's bunk bed at night; short and fluffy)





	Evening Routines

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I CAN write shorter stuff, I think I just needed to prove this to myself. It's not that shoooort but shorter than my usual stuff and I wrote and edited this in about an hour.  
> So, I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it! There are a few things that could sting a bit when thinking about the current course of the show but ... hah, well, deal with it.

Night time was rolling over the Fright Zone and with it came the conclusion of a rather stressful and straining day of training for the inhabitants of the military ground of The Evil Horde.

Cadets filed into their respective bathrooms, small chitter-chatter following them through the corridors but not as much as usual because of the exhaustion overshadowing the relief of having finished today’s training session.

Catra was the first one back in the barracks of her unit since her cleaning habits deviated slightly from those of her peers. She only took perfunctory showers maybe twice a week since most of the time she would clean herself with the help of her tongue. Like she was doing at the moment.

Licking at her skin with her rough tongue and the few patches of fur adorning her body, she cleansed herself from the sweat and strain of today’s exercises as well as other dirt that had accumulated on her body.

No one had ever questioned her unique self-cleaning routine, having grown up with her not being a human being through and through as some of the other cadets were, too.

Speaking of which, Rogelio was the second to join her in the barracks, also having a cleaning ritual of his own that differed from that of their human companions in the Fright Zone. They shared a quick glance but didn’t say anything to each other, minding their own businesses.

Feeling a sudden itch tickling at the nape of her neck, Catra instinctively took her clawed foot to scratch at it. Resulting in fur and hair shooting away from her in all directions and falling right onto Adora’s bunk bed.

“Catra, I told you to stop cleaning yourself in our bed!” Adora whined when she entered the barracks next, providing Catra with a hard stare when she found the pile of fur on her blanket that was so huge that she could have made a second Catra out of it.

“I’m sorry, ‘Dora, but the weather is getting cold and my fur is changing. And it’s like, super itchy,” Catra defended herself nonchalantly, not ceasing the scratching or licking in the slightest.

Adora only sighed and gently pushed Catra off her bed, receiving a hiss from her friend at her bold action. Adora chose to ignore it and instead took the blanket off the bed as well and shook it out.

“At least use your bed for once when you do that. Your fur always gets into my nose at night when you clean yourself on the blanket and then I can’t sleep because I constantly wake up sneezing or having to rub at my face because it’s itching.”

“See, and that’s what I have to go through every day,” Catra rolled her eyes and finished licking clean the last bits of her skin when she stood next to the bed and waited for Adora to get in first and snuggle up under the blanket.

“Hey, Adora? I have an itch I can’t reach, can you help me?” Catra asked when Adora was snuggling into her blanket and made her groan.

“You not being able to reach an itch on your back is the biggest lie of this century,” Adora snorted but still patted the spot next to her, telling Catra to sit down.

 “Yeah, maybe, but your hands work magic on my back and they don’t get as much fur out as my claws would,” Catra explained and sat down in the spot Adora had patted.

“Yeah, yeah, got it. Where do you need it?” Adora asked and Catra clicked her tongue and chuckled in return.

“Oh, Adora, asking such bold questions. Out of all people in the Fright Zone, I wasn’t expecting _you_ to ask me such _lewd_ things,” Catra teased and her best friend was glad she had her back turned to her so she couldn’t see her head turning the color of a Fright Zone tank’s laser beam.

“You know what I mean,” Adora spluttered and elicited a high-pitched laugh from Catra. Adora loved that sound no matter the hundreds of times she had already heard it before.

Catra reached for Adora’s hand and pointed it to the spot that needed to be scratched. Quickly, Adora brushed the fabric of Catra’s body suit aside and scratched at the furry spot on her back.

Instantly, Catra’s tail started swaying around aggressively, a light _thud-thud_ being heard where her tail swatted at the bunk bed. A low, and intense purr vibrated through her body and followed the connection that Adora’s hand on her back established between them, sending the vibrations right through Adora’s body as well. The latter smiled contentedly. Making Catra purr like this was something she enjoyed a lot because it was something so instinctual that it always betrayed her content which she sometimes tried to hide from her. Why she did that, she wasn’t sure, but her animalistic instincts giving her away would always be Adora’s trump card in being able to read her friend.

“Ah, thanks,” Catra said after a few minutes, rolling her shoulders when Adora retreated her hand and pulled the blanket over herself, lying down in the bed.  
“Let’s go to sleep, today was really exhausting,” the blonde suggested and Catra nodded, stretching herself out a last time before retreating herself to the foot of the bed.

However, before she could fall asleep at her usual spot, she extended her claws and started kneading the blanket.

“You know that you won’t be able to make this bunk bed any softer, do you?” Adora asked with a giggle when she felt the ends of her blanket being thoroughly taken care of by Catra and lightly having it tugged away from her shoulder in the process.  
“Sh-shut up,” Catra growled. She didn’t really know herself why she always needed to do that, given the fact that, indeed, it did not change the lack of softness of the bed at all.

She continued her ritual anyway or else she knew she wouldn’t be able to fall asleep.

“Ah, hey watch it! You're kneading at my calves!” Adora warned her and kicked at her hand with her foot to get her to stop. “At least retract your claws when you try to knead my muscles into mush,” Adora muttered, sleep already hanging closely over her half-lidded eyes. She knew the evening procedure inside and out, but sometimes Catra would forget that her claws could actually hurt her.

After another two minutes, Catra finally seemed content enough to circle around the foot of the bed to find a comfortable position to lie in.

She dropped herself down onto the mattress and pressed herself firmly against Adora’s underside of her thighs that were exposed to her back since Adora preferred sleeping in a fetus position with her legs raised to her chest while lying on her side.

Adora, already half-asleep, nevertheless smiled when she felt the soft purrs and the warm back so firmly pressed against her body.

Habitually, she reached one hand out and caught a fistful of Catra’s thick mane in it. The other girl immediately responded with bumping her head fiercely against Adora’s outstretched hand, her purrs intensifying noticeably, maybe even to the other cadets now entering the barracks and making their ways to their assigned bunk beds. The sight of Adora and Catra sleeping in the same bed was one they were used to since they were kids, so they never questioned nor made snarky comments about it. Even though it could count as a sign of weakness to seek out comfort from another person, the barracks where a place where the cadets allowed themselves to be weak. At least in these quarters they were shielded from Shadow Weaver’s scrutiny and eagerness to find any misconduct happening that she could punish accordingly. It was an unspoken agreement between them all that whatever happened in the barracks, stayed in the barracks and would not be questioned.

Adora stroked through Catra’s mane a few more times before she settled for the back of her right ear and started scratching. Instantly, Catra rolled onto her back, her head nuzzling into the palm of Adora’s hand as she took care of the spot behind her ear that she loved the most.

The blonde girl felt a smooth tail snake its way under her blanket and wrap around her calves and giving them a squeeze. She sighed in relief, always having loved the way Catra’s body communicated with hers without needing words between them.

They cherished the other’s presence, found comfort in each other, found relief in their lingering touches as well as a tension in their chests that was somehow unexplainable to them whenever they found themselves in situations when the closeness of the other would make a feeling dwell in their chests that they just couldn’t name. They only knew that it was suffocating and at one point, needed to come out eventually.

Fact was, they needed each other and they sure as hell were not going to let go of what they had so easily.

Adora’s caresses on Catra’s ear stopped after a while when sleep caught up with her, but Catra, missing the scritch-scratch on her sensitive ear, was now more awake than ever. Still, not wanting to wake Adora up because she missed her attention, she tried to settle for another position to sleep in, but had some trouble finding one.

In the meantime, the blanket they always shared was being tugged off Adora’s body more and more, leaving her shoulders exposed to the brisk breeze whiffing through the barracks first, then her chest, until her whole torso was exposed to the cold.

She shivered and hugged her arms around herself, slowly waking up from the uncomfortableness of the cold.  
She groaned when she spotted the roots of her interrupted sleep and pulled the blanket out from under Catra’s snoring and purring form.

“Catra, stop hogging the blanket! You don’t even need it!” She whispered harshly at her friend, and Catra opened up one of her mismatched eyes, namely the yellow one.

“Prrt?” She made and Adora felt her heart leap into her throat at that sound and her immediate affection spreading through every vein of her being.  
_"Oh my Gods, stop being so adorable,”_ Adora scolded her best friend in her mind, not at all able to handle the cuteness of a sleep-infested Catra.

Adora carefully tugged at the blanket one last time but accidently woke Catra up completely now with doing so.  
“What’s wrong?” Catra asked, rubbing at one of her eyes.

“You stole the blanket and I got cold and woke up,” Adora pouted and now it was Catra’s turn to feel the same kind of affection that Adora had felt for her before. Her friend just looked too endearing with her blonde hair disheveled and standing up in every direction from her head like this.

Immediately, Catra got up from her spot and released the blanket. She stretched out again and then looked around at all the other sleeping cadets in the room, an idea sprouting in the back of her mind.

She looked over at Adora, who was currently wrapping the blanket around herself again, and their eyes caught. Catra’s eyes allowed her to see every of Adora’s features clearly in the dark while the latter had some trouble distinguishing them in Catra’s face. However, they both knew that their eyes were locked on each other, and this weird tension that they didn’t understand suddenly arose between them once more.

Catra’s tail started swaying again and Adora swallowed thickly before she asked, “Do you want to sleep under the blanket with me for tonight? I think I-I would really like you… a little bit closer today.”

She hoped that Catra’s vision wasn’t good enough for her to notice the red tint on her cheeks.

The feline didn’t say anything but scooted closer, and Adora lifted the blanket for her. Catra snuggled against her chest, head burying into the spot where Adora’s neck and shoulder connected. Her nose so closely pressed to Adora’s skin made it possibly for Catra to take in the sweet and alluring smell of hers that made something inside her stomach flutter to life.

Some of the hairs of Catra’s mane tickled Adora’s nose, so she pushed some of it away and rested her hand on top of Catra’s head to push the thick hair down. And of course the other girl only pushed herself harder against the hand on top of her head and started purring intensely once again.

The purring vibrated through Adora’s chest and filled her with a feeling of utmost relaxation, calm and peace. And quickly, sleep was creeping up on her for another attempt to claim her this evening.

Dozing off, she just hoped she could spend the rest of the nights in her life just like this; Catra’s body pressed against hers, soothing purrs filling both of their beings and finding the home they never quite could at the Horde in each other.

 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I appreciate any and all comments on this work as well as kudos, and maybe, if you have time, you can also check out my profile and lose yourself in my other fanfics haha! Love y'all


End file.
